


Fantasy part 1

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi mmf, Bisexual Male Character, Boyfriend and girlfriend - Freeform, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about me and my boyfriend doing our sexual fantasies even the ones that can't really come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy part 1

Big time smut mmf

Oddity's P.O.V

Well it's been three months since I want to Florida and right now we're both fucking like rabbits, little sad I can't get pregnant fucking like a rabbit because I'm on birth control. We're still having fun tho, today's the day we're getting a hotel to have a bi mmf. We've been looking for awhile, when we finally found Sam. We were surprised he was bi, this big black athletic guy. Then he surprised us with him being 10 inches long too and he was clean with proof, he also wants to do a DP so that was exciting to me. I'm still more excited about Sam fucking Merlo, I want to hear him moan, whimper, grunt, cry out in pleaser. I don't know what I'm more excited about? Him moaning, whimpering, grunting or him being rock hard as a 10 inch dick is pounding his ass or him cumming well being fucked or even him being cummed in? I don't know it sounds all hot, like come on? But back to us actually doing it, right now we're waiting for Sam at the mall. He said he's driving a sliver Honda Accord, which just pulled up. We both got in the car and drove to the hotel, by the time we got there it was 7 but we got straight to the point. I grabbed Merlo's ass and told you to undress Sam, which you did and you moaned when you saw his soft dick. That was still big soft, I grabbed your ass again playing with it through your pants. I could feel your ass bagging for his dick, I moaned telling Sam how your ass is bagging for his dick. This is where I didn't expect, he ripped your pants off and lined his dick up to your hole. He beant you over and started slapping your hole with his dick, you were a moaning mess under him. I watched as his dick grow hard next to your hole, wow he's big. "Fuck me first" I say. Sam looked at Merlo who grinded his ass against Sam's dick, Sam walked over to me picking me up. Walking over to where you were still beant over, I had my legs wrapped around Sam's body. I could feel his dick pulsing through my panties, I was ready but I didn't expect him to slide his finger in my pussy. I moan but then he pushed my panties over and slide his big black dick in my pussy, I know he was holding me but I throw my head back feeling him slide in. Sam put me on Merlo's back right next to his ass, so as he fucked me Merlo can feel it to and Sam's balls. Sam's pretty rough too, I love that so I'm a moaning mess. Then Sam pulled out and slammed into Merlo, I hear you whimper under me. So I rolled off your back and noticed how hard you were precum leaking out already, I couldn't help but watch it bounce around all over the place as Sam fucks him. I can tell your holding back so I grabbed your dick and started jerking you off, whispering in your ear to enjoy it don't hold back I want to hear you moan. As soon as you let out that moan of Prue pleaser the whole room filled with smacking sounds, Sam was fucking you really hard. But I guess that wasn't enough because he pulled out and grabbed Merlo by the hips, dragging you to the end of the bed and told you to get off in the bed and stand in front of him. You did and he lined up his dick pushing in,grabbing you under your armpits. Once he's dick was finally in you and both his arms are hold you up close to him under your armpits, thats now that's when he started fucking you real good. You weren't touching the floor how much he was fucking you and holding you up, the best part was watching your dick bouncing around all vainy dripping cum from the tip. I crawled to the end of the bed and lined my pussy up with Merlo's dick, then Sam push Merlo's dick in by fucking him. It didn't take Merlo to cum because I'm guessing Sam found his prostate, and Sam cummed not shortly after but we kept fucking.

 

 

Odditys P.O.V

We've been doing the bi mmf every other weekend for four weeks, it's been amazing. There's something different about Merlo tho, I heard him throwing up this morning and this isn't the first time either. That and every time I go near his nipples he jumps, oh and the peeing a lot. He peed a lot in the first place but now it's every 20 minutes, right now he's sleeping on the couch and Sam just texted me asking me if we wanted to hang this weekend. I asked for a rain check because I set up a Doctors appointment for Merlo, because I honestly think I know what's wrong with him but I don't want to tell him yet. I don't think he'll freak out or anything but it is his body not mine, so telling him I think he's pregnant bluntly might end badly. I walk up to your sleeping body and touch your cheek, you moved a little. "Hey baby can you get up" I ask. You moan sliding you hand over you bare flat tummy. "Please baby I have a doctors appointment" I lie. "Mmm why didn't you tell me baby" you moan sitting up, you turned green for a second but went back to normal. I kissed you on the cheek and helped you up, went and got you a shirt. Then we left, he still didn't know this was for him. Till his name was called and he looked at me, I got up and grabbed your hand following the nurse. You were still confused about what was going on but you did as you were told, scale, pee in a cup, blood work all that fantastic stuff. I don't know why you we're still staring at me quite and everything, the doctor just left to look at the test results. "Baby why aren't you talking" I ask walking up to him. "Maybe because you had to lie to me to get me to come here, and now I'm scared shitless right now because I know I'm sick but with what am I dying or some STD" Merlo cries  
"Baby I only lied to get you here because I care" I say "why didn't you just ask me" you say. "I've asked you before and you said no" I say....

Time skip

We've been silent till the doctor came back, Merlo stayed pretty quiet so I talked to the doctor. It wasn't good news or bad, Merlo didn't take it as I expected. Better then most men I know, he shut down, numb, mute. I wonder what he was thinking, I didn't want to ask him at that moment in time. But I am curious to how he feels knowing he's pregnant...


End file.
